A
Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA Founded: 1962 Founded by: Herb Alpert & Jerry Moss Link: Interscope Genre(s): * Rock * Pop * Jazz * Exotica * Hip-Hop Active Roster * Pussycat Dolls * Joan Armatrading * Bad Boys Inc * Black Eyed Peas * A Certain Ratio * Butterfly Boucher * Sting * MxPx * Monster Magnet * Glenn Medeiros * Chris Cornell * Sheryl Crow * Cold * Keyshia Cole Inactive Roster * 16 Horsepower * .38 Special * Bryan Adams * Herb Alpert's Tijuana Brass * Atlantic Starr * Hoyt Axton * Burt Bacharach * Joan Baez * Julius Wechter & The Baja Marimba Band * Arthur Baker * Gato Barbieri * George Benson * Big Pig * Big Sugar * Black * The Blue Nile * Blues Traveler * The Bluetones * Boy Meets Girl * Elkie Brooks * Brothers Johnson * Dennis Brown * Sam Brown * Chris de Burgh * Burlap To Cashmere * John Cale * The Captain & Tennille * Captain Sensible * Carpenters * Kim Carnes * Don Cherry * Jimmy Cliff * China Crisis * Bruce Cockburn * Joe Cocker * Concrete Blonde * Rita Coolidge * David Crosby * E.G. Daily * Michael Damian * Del Amitri * Dennis DeYoung * Jim Diamond * Dishwalla * Dodgy * The Dream Syndicate * Judith Durham * Extreme * Face To Face * Fairport Convention * Falco * Flying Burrito Brothers * For Real * Free * Gallagher & Lyle * Giant * Gin Blossoms * The Go-Go's * Lesley Gore * Amy Grant * Al Green * Henry Gross * Gun * Murray Head * John Hiatt * Hudson-Ford * The Human League * Humble Pie * Janet Jackson * Joe Jackson * Chas Jankel * Antonio Carlos Jobim * Howard Johnson * Booker T. Jones * Joyce Kennedy * Kitchens of Distinction * Jerry Knight * Annabel Lamb * Jonny Lang * Denis Leary * Claudine Longet * The Lover Speaks * Ashley MacIsaac * Chuck Mangione * Hugh Masekela * Sergio Mendes * Mental As Anything * Lee Michaels * Chris Montez * The Move * Gerry Mulligan * Michael Murphey * Mya * Milton Nascimento * Hazel O'Connor * Phil Ochs * One 2 Many * Jeffrey Osborne * CeCe Peniston * Fred Penner * The Police * Iggy Pop * Billy Preston * Pablo A Tirado IV * Raffi * Bonnie Raitt * Jimmie Rodgers * The Ronettes * Feargal Sharkey * Ben Sidran * Soundgarden * Stealers Wheel * Cat Stevens * The Stranglers * The Strawbs * Styx * Andy Summers * Robert Fripp * Supertramp * Therapy? * Tina Turner * Barry White * Bill Withers * Gary Wright * Bill Wyman * The Tubes Key Releases * Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass - Whipped Cream And Other Delights * The Carpenters - Carpenters * The Tubes - The Tubes Biography A&M was started in 1960 by trumpter Herb Alpert and Jerry Moss, and became a major label, releasing records in many different genres, including the type of jazz favored by Alpert. In the 1970s and 1980s, A&M distributed for many labels, including Dark Horse and I.R.S.. It was bought by PolyGram, and later by Universal, who folded it into Interscope. In 2000, Herb Alpert and Jerry Moss sued Universal over the folding-in-with-Interscope, but the case was settled out of court. Category:Label